


¿Sorpresa?

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para mi querida Elghin por su cumple.<br/>Los errores van de parte mía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Sorpresa?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elghin_Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/gifts).



-“¿Qué significa esto?”

-“No quería que lo supieses así.”

-“Pero ¿por qué?”

-“Quería que fuese una sorpresa.”

-“Y vaya que me has sorprendido.”

-“Si, pero… Bueno. Feliz cumpleaños, Danno.”

-“Gracias, mi Neanderthal. Por favor no pongas esa cara.”

-“Pero es qué…”

-“Shhhhh. No importa. Es una muy grata sorpresa”

Danny jamás pensó que Steve tendría agallas para enfrentar a su familia y llamarlo para celebrar el cumpleaños del rubio. Un año atrás cuando Danny invitó a Steve a pasar las fiestas en New Jersey para que el moreno conociera a su familia, no todo fue color de rosa.

Los padres de Williams no habán estado muy contentos con la idea del moreno saliendo con su querido hijo. Si bien no eran homofóbicos (o al menos eso decían), no aprobaban la relación de su hijo con otro hombre. Steve se había sentido muy mal con la situación y deseaba volver a Hawaii, pero eso hubiese roto el corazón de su novio.

Danny le rogó que se quedase, y le dijo que sus padres tarde o temprano iban a ceder, pero Steve no estaba muy seguro de esto último. Se mantuvieron bastante inflexibles a todas horas, y ni siquiera dejaban que durmieran en la misma habitación. ¡Qué tan ridículo podía ser eso, por Dios! De todas formas, tuvo que resignarse a obedecer las reglas, aunque no poder siquiera abrazar al rubio esos días lo volvía loco. La frustración de la pareja McDanno (ya lo habían adoptado para autodenominarse ellos) fue muy notoria, sobre todo de parte del detective que no podía creer como sus padres habían hecho sentir a McGarrett.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al año siguiente, Danny seguía ofendido con su familia, y Steve no estaba muy cómodo con la situación, ya que no quería ser la razón del distanciamiento entre el rubio y su familia. Danny varias veces le dijo que esto no era su culpa, ni de nadie, pero que su familia podía pensar lo que quisiera, aunque Steve podía sentir la tristeza en la voz de su pareja. Se encontraban en la casa McGarrett-Williams ahora. Dnny se había mudado hace dos años, y por fin pudieron coincidir en el tema del televisor a la noche. Por lo general cada vez que hablaban del asunto, estaban en la sala de la planta baja. 

-“Steve, soy grande y tomo mis decisiones. Estar con vos es una decisión de la que no me arrepiento.”

-“Pero Danno…”

Antes de que poder continuar, el detective posó su mano derecha en los labios del moreno para que éste se callara.

-“Yo te amo, Steve, y mi familia lo tiene que entender. Si no les gusta, tienen la puerta cerca.”

-“Me pone mal que no te comuniques con ellos por mi culpa.”

-“Eso es estúpido, Steven. Nada de esto es tu culpa, ya te dije. La familia no se elige, lo demás sí. No seas tonto. Nuestra relación no molesta a nadie, y en definitiva las personas cercanas a nosotros están contentas, sobre todo mi querida Grace, que te ama como a un segundo padre.”

Steve no pudo evitar posar sus labios en los del rubio, y atraparlo entre sus brazos. Danny le correspondió de la misma manera.

-“Te amo mucho, Danno.”

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en el medio de la sala por un rato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un mes antes del cumpleaños de Danny, Steve desapareció de Hawaii para visitar a los Williams de sorpresa. Como siempre Danny supuso que el SEAL estaba en una misión importante así que no hizo muchas preguntas. 

-“Cuidate, y volvé entero, por favor. Aún no se como hago para amarte cuando hacés estas cosas, pero lo hago.”- Danny siempre suspiraba a través de la línea cada vez que Steve se iba lejos. 

-“Te prometo intentarlo, Danno.”- después de colgar, el marine se concentró en su misión. 

Al llegar en New Jersey, ya de era de noche en el lugar así que decidió quedarse en un hotel y visitar a la familia Williams a la mañana siguiente. 

Se levantó a las 0800 horas. Optó primero por visitar todos los lugares que Danny le había comentado de New Jersey. A través de los ojos del rubio, Steve pudo notar cierta belleza única del estado. A las 1100 horas tomó en dirección de la casa Williams.  
Dudó mucho en golpear al principio, ya que si la primera vez no estuvieron cómodos con su presencia, ahora tal vez sería peor ya que iba solo. Juntó coraje (ese que le daba su relación con su amado), y golpeó. La madre del rubio abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada al ver al moreno imponente frente a la entrada de su casa. Se dispuso a cerrarla pero Steve frenó la puerta con su mano derecha. 

-“Por favor, necesito que al menos me escuchen antes de juzgarme.”

-“¿Qué hay para decir?”- la voz fría de la madre de Danny hizo encoger el corazón del marine, pero éste se mantuvo firme y prosiguió con la misión.

-“Sé que es su hijo, lo entiendo, y tal vez sea duro poder entender ciertas decisiones, pero no me parece que el hecho de que Danny salga con otro hombre sea motivo de escándalo, señora.”

La madre del rubio comenzó a derramar lágrimas amargas. 

-“!Es qué es tan difícil! Esta situación es tan nueva, y nos supera… ¡Y Grace! ¿Qué va a pensar ella?"

-“Le comento que Grace está muy feliz por su padre. En cuanto a mí, me ha enseñado tanto a poder comunicarme con los niños de su edad…”- una gran sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de McGarrett. Nadie le iba a arrebatar la familia que había formado.

-“Veo que realmente los amás mucho”-la señora Williams secó sus lágrimas e invitó a Steve a pasar. 

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar. La madre de Danny indicó a Steve que se sentara cerca de ella en un sillón grande de color azul oscuro que había en la sala.

-“¿Un café?”

-“No gracias. Estoy bien.”

-“Bueno, supongo que has venido por algo más.”

-“Sí. Yo… bien…..”- Steve se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a meditar. La madre de Danny lo devolvió a la tierra al sostener su mano izquierda entre las de ella.

-“Se que venías a invitarnos a su cumpleaños en Hawaii”-ahora Steve podía notar que la capacidad deductiva de Danny era herencia por parte de su madre.

-“¡Sí! Eso es.”

-“Voy a hacer lo posible de convencer a mi marido e hijas de ir. Dejalo en mis manos.”- también pudo apreciar de donde venía la hermosa sonrisa del rubio.

McGarrett se despidió de la madre de Williams y pasó un día más comprando cosas en New Jersey; eran cosas típicas del lugar que Danny siempre mencionaba. Iban a ser otro regalo extra para después de su cumpleaños, ya que si se los daba durante la fiesta, arruinaría la sorpresa.

Al día siguiente volvió a Hawaii. Al llegar Danny lo esperaba de brazos cruzados en la casa.

-“¿Dónde fuiste?”

-“Es confidencial, Danno.”

-“Si, si, SEAL. Vení acá.”- Danny le dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-“¿Arreglaste todo por teléfono? ¡Increíble!”

-“Algo así.”

-“¿Cómo que algo así? ¡Steven, no habrás mandado a algunos de tus amigos SEAL para secuestrarlos!”

-“¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?”

-“De vos puedo esperar cualquier cosa.”

-“De nada, Danno”- Steve decidió cortar la conversación con un codazo seguido de un abrazo.

Danny comenzó a saludar a todos en la casa. Estaba también su Ohana hawaiina. 

Grace se acercó a saludar a Danny y se prendió de su cuello. Steve se acercó para abrazarlos. Notó éste una mirada penetrante en dirección dónde se encontraban. Los padres de Danny observaban la escena con cierto gesto de aprobación. El marine se relajó por fin.

Se acercó a donde los Williams para agradecerles. La mamá le dio un beso en la mejilla y el papá estrechó su mano con fuerza, y luego se acercó y le suspiró en la oreja.

-“Si lastimás a mi hijo, sos hombre muerto, McGarrett.”- luego se alejó y le volvió a sonreír.

Steve salió un momento para digerir las palabras del señor Williams.

-“¿Estás bien?”-Danny lo había visto salir, y lo siguió afuera.

-“Sí. Nada de qué preocuparse.”

-“Mi padre puede asustar un poco, pero es buen hombre.”

-“Eso espero”

-“Gracias, Steve. Fue un gesto hermoso.”

-“Todo salió dentro de todo bien.”

-“Vamos adentro. Disfrutemos el éxito.”

-“Me parece bien.”

Ambos ingresaron para disfrutar del cumpleaños de Danny. Una noche maravillosa con una gran Ohana.

FIN


End file.
